totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Skok Wstydu
thumb|right|250px|Skok Wstydu. Skok Wstydu (ang. Drop of Shame) to środek eliminacji w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, Chris pokazuje uczestnikom Skok Wstydu i tłumaczy jak będą do niego podchodzić po eliminacji. Ale wielokrotnie przerywał mu w tym Ezekiel, więc Chris wyrzuca go z samolotu, eliminując go jako demonstracje Skoku Wstydu. W następnym odcinku, Drużyna Zwycięzców jest pierwszą drużyną która bierze udział w ceremonii torebek z fistaszkami, na której Ezekiel (który wcześniej wrócił za pozwoleniem Chrisa) został ponownie wyeliminowany. Po wyeliminowaniu, Szef Hatchet wykopuje go z samolotu, bo ten przedtem wyzywał swoją drużynę za wyeliminowanie jego. Jednak Ezekiel'owi udało się złapać steru wysokości, mówiąc że to będzie jego gra. Po wyrzuceniu Ezekiela, Chris każe Duncan'owi podjąć się Skoku Wstydu. Duncan jednak odmawia i przypomina mu że miał go odwieść do domu. Chris wtedy przyznaje że kłamał i daje mu spadochron w rękę i wyrzuca z samolotu. thumb|250px|left|Drzwi Skoku Wstydu widziane od zewnątrz. W Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, drzwi do Skoku Wstydu są otwarte przez całą ceremonię torebek z fistaszkami. Kiedy Chris miał dać Harold'owi ostatnią torebkę z fistaszkami i wyeliminować DJ'a, Harold mu przerywa i za pomocą świetlnego miecza popełnia fałszywą próbę samobójczą, a następnie potyka się o drzwi i wypada z samolotu, bez spadochronu, rezygnując tym samym z dalszej konkurencji i ratuje DJ'a przed eliminacją. Chwile po tym Chris rzuca mu spadochron i życzy mu powodzenia. W Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, zawodnicy wyszli z samolotu przez drzwi od Skoku Wstydu, gdy Samolot Totalnej Porażki wylądował w Yukonie. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Bridgette została wyeliminowana i została pierwszą wyeliminowaną dziewczyną. Podczas spadania, jej spadochron zaplątał się o słup, powodując że przy otwartym spadochronie, spadała z taką samą prędkością. Skok Wstydu jest widziany w Ukochany Broadway, kiedy Drużyna Amazonek otrzymuje swoje nagrody za wygranie wyzwania w Nowym Jorku. Został też użyty przez Heather aby pozbyć się jednej z trzech nagród czyli maszynki do mięsa. W Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, uczestnicy opuścili samolot za pomocą otworu znajdującego się w dolnej części samolotu, a nie Skoku Wstydu. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Leshawna została wyeliminowana ale złapała się futryny Skoku Wstydu aby nie wypaść z samolotu, dopóki Alejandro jej nie wypchnął z samolotu. W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, Skok Wstydu po raz pierwszy jest widziany nocą, kiedy Lindsay podejmuje się go po swojej eliminacji. Jednakże, uderza głową w górną futrynę Skoku Wstydu i wypada z samolotu z krzykiem. W Moja upalna Jamajka, z Skoku Wstydu skorzystał DJ który skoczył kilka metrów w dół bo samolot utknął na mieliźnie Jamajki ze względu na brak paliwa. Chris mówi mu, że to nie to samo bez krzyku, więc DJ zaczął emocjonalnie wołać mamę, ale wtedy zaatakowała go kolonia czerwonych mrówek, co sprawiło że DJ zaczął naprawdę krzyczeć. W Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Noah podjął się Skoku Wstydu, dobrowolnie nie będąc zmuszony lub wypchnięty siłą, stając się jedynym uczestnikiem który wykonał Skok Wstydu prawidłowo. W Greckie Ruiny, Chris zmusza stażystę do podjęcia się Skoku Wstydu bez spadochronu, ponieważ podał mu błędne informacje na temat Igrzysk Olimpijskich. Po tym, jak Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki przegrała po raz drugi z rzędu, Chris wyrzuca z samolotu innego stażystę któremu dał spadochron. Zrobił to, ponieważ chciał ocalić Duncana, który po swoim powrocie dodał trochę dramatu do programu, po tym jak pocałował Gwen. W Z Archiwum 52, Tyler wierzy, że Duncan zostaje wyeliminowany i jest szokowany, gdy się okazało że to on został wyeliminowany i zapytał się Courtney czy zagłosują jeszcze raz. Ale sfrustrowana Courtney wyrzuciła Tylera z samolotu, zmuszając go do podjęcia Skoku Wstydu. W Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, Courtney i Gwen otrzymały taką samą liczbę głosów i muszą wziąć udział w dogrywce którą wygrała Courtney, powodując że Gwen musi się podjąć Skoku Wstydu. Przed tym, Gwen stara się znieważyć Courtney ale wypada z samolotu a jej skok obserwuje Courtney która raduję się swoją wygraną nad Gwen. W Bitwa nad Niagarą, Owen został wyeliminowany ze względu na swoją popularność ale gdy próbował wyskoczyć z samolotu, nie mógł się przecisnąć przez drzwi od Skoku Wstydu. Zirytowany tym Alejandro, pomaga mu, wykopując go z samolotu. W Chińska Bujda, Blaineley i Courtney otrzymały taką samą liczbę głosów ale ze względu na brak funduszy na zorganizowanie dogrywki, obie zostały wyeliminowane. Przed Skokiem Wstydu, Blaineley mówi że Ezekiel nadal przebywa na pokładzie samolotu, że Cody głosował na Sierre za każdym razem a Alejandro i Heather przestali ukrywać swoich uczuć do siebie. Mówi także że to ona miała być pierwotnie gospodarzem Totalnej Porażki i wybrano Chrisa tylko dlatego że odrzuciła ofertę tej pracy. Wtedy wściekły Chris wyrzucił Blaineley jak i Courtney z samolotu. W Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, Duncan został wyeliminowany przez Alejandro i Heather. Duncan przyznał że spodziewał się tego i że wychodził z większych tarapatów ale zanim dokończył to co chciał powiedzieć, Chris wyrzucił go z samolotu z poza ekranu. Duncan jest też ostatnią osobą która podjęła się Skoku Wstydu ponieważ Sierra wysadziła samolot zanim została wyeliminowana w Dziwne Przypadki. Jednak w Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze, gdy Sierra pyta się Chrisa co z nią będzie, Chris odpowiada jej by udawała że wykonała Skok Wstydu i dalej sobie radziła sama. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy środek eliminacji, który nie obejmuje jakiegokolwiek pojazdu zabierającego wyeliminowanego uczestnika; raczej uczestnik opuszcza pojazd. *Każdy wyeliminowany uczestnik który podjął się Skoku Wstydu, z wyjątkiem Noah, nie założył spadochronu, miał problemy podczas skakania albo został siłą wyrzucony przez inną osobę z samolotu: **Ezekiel trzymał spadochron, ale go nie założył ponieważ ten czas wykorzystał na wyzywanie swojej drużyny. Został wtedy brutalnie wykopany przez Szefa Hatcheta, choć udało mu się złapać steru wysokości Samolotu Totalnej Porażki. **Duncan trzymał spadochron w jednej ręce ale go nie założył. Kiedy odmówił podjęcia się Skoku Wstydu, Chris wypchnął go z samolotu. **Harold wyskoczył z samolotu, zanim Chris wręczył mu spadochron. Podczas streszczenia w następnym odcinku, dowiedziano się że Harold'owi udało się złapać spadochron który Chris mu rzucił i wylądować bezpiecznie. **Bridgette została wypchnięta przez Chrisa, kiedy próbowała ostrzec swoją drużynę przed prawdziwą naturą Alejandro. Jej spadochron również zaplątał się o słup do którego przykleiła sobie język. **Leshawna została wypchnięta przez Chrisa, nie dając jej czasu na założenie spadochronu. Złapała się jednak futryny aby nie wypaść ale Alejandro zdjął jej dłoń z futryny. W materiale dodatkowym widać że Leshawnie udało się założyć spadochron i wylądować bezpiecznie. **Lindsay nim wyskoczyła z samolotu, za wysoko podskoczyła, uderzając głową w górną część futryny. **DJ był ranny podczas podejmowania się Skoku Wstydu (miał zabandażowaną głowę i lewą rękę w temblaku), ale nie musiał zakładać ani otwierać spadochronu gdyż samolot znajdował się kilka metrów nad ziemią. Nieco później został zaatakowany przez kolonie czerwonych mrówek. **Tyler podobnie jak DJ, został poważnie ranny, gdy został wyeliminowany. Nie miał też szans na założenie spadochronu gdyż został brutalnie wyrzucony przez Courtney z samolotu. **Gwen trzymała spadochron, ale wyskoczyła z samolotu, zanim mogła go założyć. Być może z powodu jej alergii, która miała wpływ na jej skok. **Owen utknął w drzwiach, więc Alejandro musiał go wykopać. Gdy go kopnął, Owen zanim wyskoczył, puścił bąka prosto w twarz Alejandro. **Blaineley i Courtney miały spadochrony ale Chris je wypchnął zanim mogły je założyć, ponieważ Blaineley wyjawiła że to ona miała pierwotnie być gospodarzem Totalnej Porażki. **Duncan został wyrzucony z samolotu przez Chrisa po swojej drugiej eliminacji. *Ezekiel jest pierwszym chłopakiem a Bridgette jest pierwszą dziewczyną którzy podjęli się Skoku Wstydu. *Harold, Lindsay, DJ, Noah i Gwen to jedyni uczestnicy, którzy podjęli się Skoku Wstydu, nie będąc wypchniętym przez kogoś innego. Jednak tylko Noah wykonał Skok Wstydu prawidłowo. *Chris wspomniał w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, że wyeliminowany uczestnik ma 5 sekund na założenie spadochronu i skok albo zostanie siłą wypchnięty z samolotu. Istnieje jednak kilka przypadków, w których uczestnik ma więcej lub mniej czasu na to. *Ezekiel podjął się Skoku Wstydu trzy razy, więcej niż jakikolwiek inny uczestnik. *Duncan jest ostatnim uczestnikiem który podjął się Skoku Wstydu. *Harold jest jedyną osobą która podjęła się Skoku Wstydu bez spadochronu. *Izzy, Heather, Alejandro, Cody i Sierra to jedyni uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, którzy nie podjęli się Skoku Wstydu. **Izzy jest też jedynym uczestnikiem, który nie podjął się Skoku Wstydu i nie należał do finałowej czwórki. *Jak pokazano w materiałach dodatkowych, wszyscy uczestnicy (z wyjątkiem Ezekiela), którzy podjęli się Skoku Wstydu, napotkali problemy po wylądowaniu na ziemi. *Blaineley i DJ są jedynymi uczestnikami których lądowanie nie było pokazane w materiale dodatkowym, ponieważ DJ wylądował przed końcem odcinka a lądowanie Blaineley zostało pokazane w Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl. *Cake Entertainment odniósł się do Skoku Wstydu jako Plunge of Shame a nie Drop of Shame. Odkryto również, że wysokość Skoku Wstydu wynosi 35,000 stóp. Galeria Pa_pa_Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel zostaje "wyeliminowany" i jako pierwszy podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1. Duncan i Ezekiel.PNG|Ezekiel drugi raz podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2. S03E02 Pierwsza eliminacja Duncana.png|Duncan podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu. S03E03 Rezygnacja.png|Harold podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Zakręcony Czas w Japonii. Bridgette przed Skokiem Wstydu.png|Bridgette podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! S03E07 Eliminacja Leshawny.PNG|Leshawna podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Spoliczkowana Rewolucja. S09E09_Lindsay,_Tyler_i_Chris.jpeg|Lindsay podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy. S03E11 Szef daje DJ'owi spadochron.png|DJ podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Moja upalna Jamajka. S03E13_Pa_pa_Ezekiel._Znowu.png|Ezekiel po raz trzeci podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Gdy widzę Londyn to..., ale tym razem jako ex-zawodnik. S03E13 Eliminacja Noah.PNG|Noah podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Gdy widzę Londyn to... Chris i stażysta z Podsumowania.png|Stażysta podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Greckie Ruiny z powodu fałszywej eliminacji. S03E15 Tyler wypada.png|Tyler podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Z Archiwum 52. S03E16 Eliminacja Gwen.jpg|Gwen podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą. Chris i Owen.png|Owen podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Bitwa nad Niagarą. Podwójna eliminacja w Chinach.png|Blaineley i Courtney podejmują się Skoku Wstydu w Chińska Bujda. Duncan wyelinowany w Afryce.png|Duncan jako ostatni podejmuje się Skoku Wstydu w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. S03E20 Blaineley uderza w chatkę.png|Dalszy przebieg Skoku Wstydu Blaineley, pokazany w Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl. Kategoria:Lokalizacje Kategoria:Środki eliminacji